Every Night in my Dreams
by GryffinRawr
Summary: Harry is haunted by his past failures and his lost loved ones. Struck by insomnia one night he wanders to the room of requirement and discovers something that helps just as much as it hurts.


**Author's Note: It is a little odd that a song such as My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion could spawn such a non fluffy fic. Believe me my first idea for this was going to end up being a silghtly bittersweet but still fluffy Hinny fic. Something I haven't written before. But as I wrote it morphed into what you will read in a moment and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Prompt Song: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**

 **Prompt Line: Every Night in my Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Every Night in my Dreams

Harry had his head bent as he walked along the dark corridors of Hogwarts ignoring the groans and protests of the various portraits lining the walls as the light from his wand woke them. The Marauders map was clutched in his other hand which he was only half paying attention to. He watched, lazily, as he wandered towards the room of requirement.

The moon was high in the sky and as he passed a window he saw how it highlighted the whomping willow. Pain spiked in his chest and he stopped. His wand and the map fell limp by his side as he leaned against the cold stone and glass.

Harry pressed his forehead against the glass and watched the old tree sway gently until his breath fogged up the glass and he couldn't see it anymore.

There were so many memories all over this castle that just made Harry think over and over about Sirius Black, the last true family he had and his last chance at a normal happy life. Ever since that fateful night in third year when he discovered that his uncle wasn't a mass murderer who had betrayed his parents, he had spent days and nights dreaming about what a free life with Sirius would be like.

Harry sighed and turned away from the painful memories and continued wandering towards the room of requirement. Now he couldn't even sleep without being bombarded with nightmares so painful he woke up screaming or dreams so achingly beautiful that he woke up crying.

After the year he had endured last year Harry knew that he couldn't trust his dreams. Voldemort had used him like a puppet on strings and it was all his fault that Sirius had died. He was no saviour; he was just a stupid boy who had no idea how to deal with all the expectations people had of him. How was he supposed to defeat someone who could dance circles around him without breaking a sweat. He had only gotten this far on luck and the work of other people.

But Voldemort was back and for the first time the whole world knew it. No longer could he hide behind the idea that he was stupid and delusional now he had to stand up and fight the dark force threatening the world he so cared about and all the people in it.

As he paced worriedly back and forth three times before the blank wall a large, intricately carved wooden door materialised. Harry watched as it slowly grew and found himself frowning. He knew exactly where this door led and it wasn't what he had asked for at all.

Harry had come to the room of requirement to whip up another batch of the sleeping draught that Madam Pomfrey had subscribed him when he had first started having the nightmares. She had warned him that they could be addictive and that he shouldn't take more than she prescribed, but they were the only thing that helped Harry to sleep at all. He needed them to function like a normal human being.

Instead he was being presented with the door to the cavernous room filled with lost things that Hogwarts students had used to hide their old diaries or destroyed projects for generation upon generation. Utterly confused as to why the room had decided to ignore his wishes and offer him this place instead, Harry entered the room.

The room was much like it had always been random objects and unused bits of junked piled higher than anyone could ever reach. It would take quite the climb to reach anything on the top and you could get lost in this place for days and days.

Harry began to wander, seemingly aimlessly, until he realised after about five minutes that the room was changing. As he came to a fork in the path something would always fall, blocking the alternative path and forcing him to go in a certain direction. The room was guiding him to something, something important.

Harry forgot about his tiredness, about his worry and his pain and turned on full alert. He examined every object he could see to try and pick out the one that would hold so much importance that this magical room would find the need to show him it.

He e rounded one of the huge stacks and with an almighty crash, a table fell tight where he had been standing. Harry stumbled back as books and papers went flying and skidding across the floor of the room. Heart pounding, Harry realized just how closely he had come to dying right then and cursed himself for being so stupid. Here he was, not even a year later, trusting something magical that he didn't understand and nearly dying because of it. Who would take the fall for his stupidity this time? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?

His misery came flooding back all at once and he realised that he needed to leave, he needed to get back to bed. Even the nightmares were better than this. He bent down to move a book that had landed on his foot and what Harry saw made him pause.

The book was small, black and horribly dog eared. It looked like it had been put through the ringer, all creased and water damaged and, urgh, sticky. Harry shuddered as he picked the book up by a corner and held it at eye height. In a small but surprisingly neat script were two words that made Harry want to laugh and cry all at the same time.

Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Well there you go! I am sorry I didn't get the bonus points but hey, I was at work what can a girl do aha.**

 **GryffinRAWR x**


End file.
